


Shoe Me the Way

by daiseypuppy (svana_vrika)



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Canon Related, Community: 60_minute_fics, M/M, Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-06
Updated: 2007-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svana_vrika/pseuds/daiseypuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuzuki gets up close and personal with an ancient method of divination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoe Me the Way

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ Community "60 Minute Fics" Prompt was 'divination'.
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is written solely for fun, and no infringement is intended. Yami no Matsuei and the scenarios and characters involved are the intellectual property of Yoko Matsushita.

Tsuzuki blinked his eyes open, wincing against the light. Whimpering softly as a sudden, sharp pain shot through him, he lifted his hand to his head, only to have it gently grasped and tugged back down. 

“Don’t touch it… you’ve not had a chance to heal yet.” 

“Sei’…” The injured man grimaced as he caught himself. No, that would never do. “Ne, Tatsumi-san?”

“It’s alright, Asato.” Tatsumi chuckled warmly when violet eyes flew open at his name. “We’re alone.” 

“Finally!” Tsuzuki struggled to sit up, only to find himself pushed back down again. “Seiichiro, what…?”

“You really don’t remember what happened, do you…” Tatsumi sighed when the shorter male shook his head in the negative. “Do you at least remember where we are and why we’re here?” 

“Hn, how could I forget!” A cross look settled over Tsuzuki’s usually pleasant features. “The Snow Queen is lost and we’re at the Ice Castle where I have to room with _Hisoka,_ instead of at that lovely resort in Hakkaido where we each had our own quarters and you and I could…” 

“Asato, hush!” The taller brunette shook his head, his blue eyes sparkling in amusement. “The accommodations here are quite lovely, and I can’t imagine the cost of heating this huge castle. It only makes sense that Kattsue-san would want to conserve…” 

“He’s a bigger tightass than you are, Sei’chro…” Tsuzuki’s pout deepened a moment, only to disappear in a gale of laughter at the shocked expression on the other’s face. “And, I mean that in the most loving of ways of course, Koi.” His long lashes dropping slightly, he leaned forward and followed the endearment with a soft kiss to the taller male’s lips. “I just wish we would have had more time to ourselves, is all. I mean, we only had that one night after we got there…” 

“I know.” _God, do I know,_ Tatsumi thought, his entire body flooding with warmth at the recollection. 

When they’d gotten to the Hakkaido resort just three days prior, the first thing they’d done after checking in was to have an enormous meal. Tsuzuki and Watari had been drooling over the crab since long before they’d even arrived, and the two of them had made good on their threats to polish off the entire supply. Of course, much sake had flowed with the laughter, conversation and food and, by the end of the meal, they were all a little tipsy, the violet-eyed shinigami especially. 

Tatsumi had just returned from the resort manager’s office where he’d been apologizing for Konoe’s behavior, when he’d found himself accosted by Watari and Tsuzuki, the two of them determined that the blue-eyed male would join them in the hot spring. Reluctantly he’d agreed, but when they’d reached the pool’s edge, he’d been immensely pleased with his decision. Hurriedly, he and Watari had stepped out of their robes and submersed themselves in the water. But, not Tsuzuki. Complaining about how hot he was, he’d languidly slipped out of his kimono, the fine, silk material paling in comparison to the perfect body he’d exposed, the flawless flesh tinted a delicate pink from all the sake he’d consumed. 

By the time the smaller brunette had entered the pool, Tatsumi had been beyond aroused. He’d done his best to stay clear of the smaller brunette, but sometime during Tsuzuki’s and Watari’s playing around, Asato had been pushed directly back against his erection. Nothing was said and, assuming that the other had been too inebriated to notice, Tatsumi had excused himself from the springs and had headed right to his room, settling in for the night- or so he’d thought. Needless to say, he’d been beyond surprised when, a mere twenty minutes later, he’d answered a knock to find Tsuzuki outside his door. One thing had led to another and they’d ended up in bed together- merely holding each other, at least, for that first night. After agreeing to not do anything more due to the alcohol they’d consumed and the high emotions they were experiencing, they’d spent their time talking and reminiscing, until they’d finally fallen asleep in each other’s arms. 

“Seiichiro? Koi?” The taller male was pulled out of his reverie when he felt a soft hand touch his cheek. “Are you alright?” 

“Yes.” He leaned down and gave Tsuzuki a reassuring kiss. “Just thinking about the past couple of nights…” he paused, giving the other a rather wolfish smile. “And, imagining all the wonderful things I’m going to do to you once we’re back home again.” He kissed his lover again, more deeply this time, and then pulled away. “How’s your head?”

“It’s fine… but, you never did tell me what happened!” The smaller male’s pout returned again and, unable to help himself, Tatsumi wibbled the full, lower lip. 

“Hn…Do you recall where Kattsue-san was taking us before you blacked out?” he asked, dropping his hand to take Tsuzuki’s and hold it. 

“Yes,” came the prompt reply. “The fortune… teller… Something hit me!” he exclaimed, his hand flying up to his forehead, Tatsumi not bothering to stop him this time as the wound had finally healed. 

“Yes. A clog, to be precise. It seems as if Ketto C is versed in all forms of divining, the ancient art of clog fortune telling amongst them.” 

“That’s…” Tsuzuki’s brow furrowed and he looked at the other. “That’s just odd! How can you tell a fortune by throwing a shoe?” 

“I don’t know, but it worked. I’m serious,” he added when he saw Tsuzuki’s disbelieving look. “The search party headed in the direction the toe was pointed in, and they found her. She’s fine,” he said with a smile, answering the question that instantly surfaced in his lover’s eyes. “But, she does have one request… for you specifically.” 

“Oh?” Instantly, the smaller male puffed up with importance, visions of grandeur filling his head. “What is it?”

“Well, it’s more of a decree, really.” With a small smile, he handed a scroll to the other, patting his hand reassuringly when Tsuzuki began to sputter as he read it. 

“What the hell does she mean? My cooking’s not that bad, ne?” 

“…” 

“Seiichiro?!?”


End file.
